


Safety

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Fili!Alpha, IN SPACE!, Kili!Omega, M/M, Space Marines, Space travelling, inspired by Alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is probably the smartest omega in the universe, created for the sole purpose of being a spy for his family corporation - Erebor Inc. His new mission turned into hell, the moment he wakes up he learns the ship was malfunctioning. The alpha squads with him on board, get decimated by the raging monsters, so there is only one option - find a way off the ship.<br/>In between fighting with attraction to two deep blue eyes, and trying to fly the cheap rescue shuttle Kili realised he's screwed. The real question is - is the planet he chose as their landing spot really a safe place?</p><p>When The Shadows Between Stars by My_Trex_has_fleas came out I simply became obsessed with the alpha/omega dynamics My_Trex_has_fleas has created. So after a long discussion with the creator and fighting with a billion ideas I decided to try to write something in this dynamics. So omegas are technical personnel, and alphas are military personnel. And Betas are just normal people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shadows Between Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198331) by [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas). 



Kili cursed under his breath as the computer awoke him. He hated hypersleep it always made him feel like crap. For a moment he had no idea where he was or why he was there, only to be flooded by memories. He had a mission. His uncle gave him a top secret mission. But first he had to stop the fucking computer from fucking up the ship, he realised as he saw the alarms flashing. Something was wrong. Ignoring his state of undress he immediately rushed to the bridge.

“Where is the omega pilot?” He gazed around stunned, and swiftly sat down in the pilot’s seat. Kili was a technical specialist omega, he did have pilot training, but it wasn’t his main skill.

He quickly opened the terminal and began typing in codes trying to determine what was wrong with the ship, and why the alarms were on and where the fuck the pilot was.

His uncle’s strong voice sounded in his head. ‘Stay calm, you’re smarter than any other omega in the universe, even if you don’t know something you will learn it in a flash. I personally designed your DNA.’

Kili quickly found the passenger logs and checked the vitals. Seven out of fifty two cryogenic sleep chambers were damaged. Including the pilot’s and co-pilot’s. As he carefully gazed at the chart he realised he was the only omega now on the ship, that’s why the computer probably woke him up. The mechanic and computer specialist were also dead. As he was checking ten more sleeping chambers malfunctioned and showed flat lines. They were losing people and fast. Room by room. He realised.

Quickly he typed in security codes only he knew. This was his ship, one he helped design. Their company’s main product the Erebor Inc logo everywhere. And he knew things about it no one else did. He locked the special fire doors separating the chambers, he sealed the whole fucking floor. If it was a fire, flood or anything it would be stopped. He tried to check the security feed, but most cameras weren’t working.

“What the fuck is going on...” He sat puzzled beyond belief. He gazed at the chart. Thirty alphas left, three of the four squads they picked up on Nampara, before they took the main cargo on Molester. He checked the cargo, but the cameras there weren’t working either.

“Computer wake up all alpha team members.” He ordered the computer. He wasn’t going to deal with all this crap alone. His thought ventured to his uncle. “I’m going to kick your sorry ass for sending me here!” He growled.

\-----

Fili awoke from hypersleep in a good mood. Contrary to most of his squad he rarely felt the negative side effects of cryogenesis. Bofur and Dwalin hated his ass for it.

“Sergeant Oakenshield please report to the bridge ASAP. All men on alert!” A agitated voice told them through the coms.

“Get ready to rumble!” Fili yelled at his platoon, and quickly got dressed to go to the bridge.

“Where is Captain Martinez?” He asked seeing the bridge practically empty save one omega sitting in the pilot’s seat. Soon more curious alphas ventured into the bridge and began asking the omega questions like “Where is Lieutenant Raynolds?” “Where is Captain Martinez?” “Who’s in charge here?”

“They are all dead you dicks! Oakenshield is in charge.” The omega finally spat at them angrily. Who said all omegas were docile, Fili mused for a moment with some kind of unknown fascination, before the message sank in. The omega’s state of partial undress made him unusually dazed and the words reached him with difficulty.

“What? I’m not in charge!” He protested.

“Yes you are... all higher ranking officers are dead, so yes you are in charge.” The omega told him with some kind of desperation, and Fili finally had a closer look. This wasn’t their pilot. He was pretty sure Moore was a female omega. Not that he found Moore as attractive as this omega. Damn those long long naked legs folded on the chair in a semi casual style.

“Where is Moore?” He asked. “Where is the pilot?”

“She’s dead... We lost twenty two people.” The omega finally told them.

“What the fuck did you do with the ship you stupid omega?” Azog from one of the other platoons growled at the omega.

“I have no fucking idea what’s wrong with this fucking stupid ship!” The omega growled.

“Well since you’re the pilot you should find out you dimwit!” Azog growled again.

“Step back Private.” The protective alpha in Fili would never let any alpha talk like that to an omega in his presence. “You’re a technical support omega signed up for the mission for Zeta Reticuli?” He realised.

“Where are the other omegas?” He asked gently.

“They are all dead.” The omega growled finally.

“Okay.” Fili said calmly. “Private Tulewarow gather all the troops, full gear and be ready to move out immediately.”

“Yes Sir.” The alpha growled obviously relieved to get a normal order.

Fili sat down on the co-pilot’s seat. “Now tell me what’s wrong and what happened?”

“I woke up... and the ship was going crazy, so I checked the people... and they were dying fast...” The omega half sobbed and half yelled.

“Did you check the cameras?” Fili asked calmly, and gazed at the tag on the omega’s uniform searching for a name. He couldn’t help but think that this omega was cute, with those long dark locks and deep dark eyes. There was something deeply attractive about him. He couldn’t stop gazing at the long legs and wish they were wrapped around his hips. A wish he would never voice or pursue.

“They are not working... half of this fucking ship is not working...” The omega said with desperation. “So I woke you all up before you die too...”

“I’m glad you did Kildare.” Fili told him gently. “Now tell me what’s our location.”

Kili opened his eyes wider. He hadn’t thought of that, his super smart brain did not think of that simple fact. He gazed at this alpha with surprise, it wasn’t a typical dimwit alpha. He was calm in the face of danger. His deep blue eyes calm and composed, analyzing information like he was picking everything apart. He was beautiful for an alpha, long blond fringe, the rest of the hair cut short. The more he thought about the alpha the more his legs trembled with some kind of strange anticipation.

Kili quickly typed in commands and soon they saw a map. “This is all wrong... we were on course to Zeta... but we landed somewhere in the middle Acheron...”

“That means someone changed the course.” The alpha noticed calmly. “Can you check who?”

Kili quickly typed in more commands. “What do you fucking mean I’m not authorised!” The omega began yelling at the computer. “I’ll show you not authorised you mother fucking useless computer!” Fili could not help but think the omega was dead cute when angry.

He quickly hacked the codes and got access to the logs. “2nd Lieutenant Evans.” He found the information, and he immediately knew who that was. He was the guy his uncle told him to watch carefully suspecting he was a Wayland-Yutani technical specialist. But the guy was dead now. “He’s dead... He changed the route soon after takeoff from Molester.”

Fili was thinking, this wasn’t good. Losing people, losing the pilots and captain, and troops, it was all bad news.

“We have to check what killed them and determine if it’s a danger to us.” He summed up. “Can you see our vitals from here?” He asked the omega.

The omega sat there motionless and silent for a moment, but soon began typing. “I can get feed from your cameras and the vitals.” The omega finally confirmed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked seeing the omega think deeply about something.

“I can scan the whole floor.” The omega began frantically tapping.

‘Heat sensors no target detected. Motion sensors detected movement.’ The computer reported.

“Movement of what?” Fili was really worried.

The omega continued tapping. ‘Target unknown.’ The computer reported. He glanced at the omega, it was evident he was feeling very weak and scared.

“Come back please...” Kili asked the strong alpha.

“Just stay locked in here.” The alpha told him calmly. “And keep the communication channel open.”

\-----

“Listen up men.” Fili told his team and all the other troops. “We lost many men, and there is no way to tell what is down there, but I can tell you one thing, there is something down there and the ship’s sensors say it’s moving.”

“What the fuck?” Azog growled.

“We go in, check what’s wrong and come back. Fast and swift.” Fili said firmly. “Bofur, Murakami,  Gimli and Dwalin, you will stay at the fire door and let us in on the way back. Nothing else or no one else is to come through those doors.”

“Yes Sir!” Dwalin saluted.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili wanted to kick himself, ‘Come back please...’ what the fuck was that? He was never one to be seeking protection from alphas or falling for their mesmerizing animal charm. And here deep blue eyes under a beautiful golden fringe, made him forget about reality, and plead for protection. Kildare Durin did not require any protection from any primitive alpha. He was heir to the Erebor Corporation, he was the smartest omega in the universe. And no alpha or stupid broken ship was going to take him down.

He glanced at the screen and followed the movement of the alphas, his eyes focused on Oakenshield. His vitals indicating he was calm. He was leading them with confidence. They reached the secure fire door, and Kili quickly lifted it.

When the door opened there was some smoke, but it wasn’t toxic.

“It’s just water vapour, a standard anti fire procedure.” He told the alphas quickly seeing many were agitated.

“Moving in.” Oakenshield said calmly and entered. It was a big room full of lockers, equipment and sleeping chambers.

He moved up to the sleeping chambers.

“The chambers were flooded by water. They drowned.” He told the omega.

“That’s not technically possible.” The omega growled. “Unless someone brunt the controls.” He added.

“The controls look burnt.” Fili pointed to the controls. Kili’s eyes went narrow seeing the feed from his camera.

“Can you look right, top corner?” The omega asked. “What’s wrong with the camera?”

“It’s been ripped off...” Fili realised what he was seeing. “Is there movement in here?”

“No, in the next room.” The omega reported.

They walked back into the corridor, and moved the next few hundred feet to the next door. Fili motioned the team to take positions on both sides of the door to the second chamber, setting Azog and Bolg in front of the door, they had the heaviest weapons.

“Open the door slowly.” He asked the omega.

When the doors opened nothing happened. Fili did not know what to expect, but he did not expect nothing. “Are you positive?”

“Yes.” The omega answered. “Left corner of the room, probably on the ceiling.”

“Azog, move forward, shine the light there and if there is something just shoot it to hell...” Fili told the tall blond.

Azog nodded and walked in, but before he could shoot anything something grabbed him in half and pulled him deep into the room.

“Shoot the mother fucker but try not to shoot Azog!” Fili ordered but the omega answered.

“He’s already dead... I can see from the camera that he’s in some kind of utility duct.” Kili informed him. 

“So it’s not in the room anymore?” Fili just had to make sure.

“Motion sensors say no.” The omega confirmed.

“We’re getting the fuck out of there!” The alpha decided. “Fall back!”

When they went into the corridor suddenly the lights went off.

“What’s wrong Kildare?” Fili asked impatiently.

“The motion sensors went wild, get the fuck out of there!” The omega’s voice made him move. Before they reached the fire door, alpha by alpha was pulled out and disappeared with screaming. It was a mess, crying everywhere, firing everywhere. When they made it back Fili’s composure was gone. He was shacking, he could feel his pulse go wild. He saw some of his friends go to hell in the grasp of some strange huge black snakes. Fili caught a glimpse of what was attacking them and for the first time he was terrified. He had visited many worlds, and he had never seen a creature like that.

“Dwalin the door!” Fili yelled.

When the door closed behind them Fili still couldn’t breathe, he gazed around and was stunned to see only eight alphas with him. They were just walking a corridor probably a few hundred feet long and almost everyone was gone.

“What the fuck were those things?” He demanded from the omega as they arrived, but the omega was even more pale. As if in a panic.

“We’re dead.” The omega finally gasped.

“Some of those men are still alive!” Bofur noticed looking at the board.

“Do you see the feed?” The omega pointed.

“What the fuck are they doing to him?” The alphas scowled with disgust. Seeing some kind of tentacles attached to their faces.

“What are those things?” Fili gazed at the pale omega.

“Xenomorphs.” The omega finally gasped. “I heard they found something strange on a ship docking on Molester, but this way more fucked up than anything in the universe!”

“When you said we’re dead... if you haven’t noticed we’re not dead yet.” Fili gently told the panicky beautiful omega. “We need to get off this ship.”

The omega looked at him stunned analysing his words. “The rescue shuttles are on the other side of the ship.”

“So you mean we would have to walk by all those things?” Dwalin hissed.

“That’s the only way...” The omega grunted. “But that’s not our only problem.”

“What is?” Fili asked gently.

The omega pointed to the screen. ‘Cooling system offline. Emergency cooling system offline. Reactor overheating...’

“If I don’t turn off the reactor by hand, it will blow.” The omega summed up. “It’s a thermo-reactive-nuclear reactor, the core will burn at the temperature of 1200 degrees, when it reaches 700 degrees it will become unstable...”

“How much time do we have?” Fili assumed control quickly.

“To turn it off or before it blows?” The omega asked stunned a bit.

“Before it blows?” The alpha clarified.

That sprung the omega into action and he began typing like crazy again. “Less than twenty minutes, more than fifteen.”

“So we better move it to the rescue shuttle. Can you get it ready from here?” He asked the omega gently.

“They are not meant for long time space travel, especially with nine people....” The omega concluded. “So we need to find a safe landing spot these shuttles are not really endurable.”

He tapped and tapped into the keyboard, and finally nodded. “The shuttle is ready.”

“What landing spot?” Fili asked slowly, as they began walking towards the shuttle. He was slightly surprised the omega was a bit taller than him. He kept glancing at the long naked legs with some kind of fascination.

“A small mining colony, it should be deserted but fully functional.” The omega told him.

“Stay close to me... we can’t afford to lose you.” The alpha said and smiled. That smile nearly drove Kili crazy, those warm words full of care and tenderness, added to seeing a happy smile with dimples. From a logical and composed omega he suddenly turned into a love stricken beta schoolgirl.

Dwalin was leading up front, Gimli and Bofur right after him. They were walking in a slow pace, covering all corners.

“Why is it so fucking hot?” Murakami complained.

“The reactor has no cooling. It’s a sauna in here and soon it will be like walking on fire.” Kili told him.

“We’d better hurry even more...” Fili complained. He didn’t mind the heat much, but he could see it take its toll on the omega and some of the alphas.

He had no idea when there were attacked, but suddenly Murakami was pulled into the wall. On instinct he grabbed the omega’s hand and pulled him firmly towards the corridor. Dwalin kept locking doors behind them, and soon from eight their number was reduced to four plus the omega.

“Get it ready! Dwalin make sure none of those fuckers get in!” Fili yelled at his friend as Dwalin shot the upcoming aliens, he prayed to Mahal they would escape.

Even when the hatch closed he couldn’t breathe, on a spur of adrenaline he rushed to the cabin and strapped in. The omega was starting the ship in express speed tapping like crazy.

“Are you sure none of them made it here?” He asked the omega.

“No movement.” Kildare confirmed.

“Thank Mahal!” Fili inhaled deeply.

“Don’t thank him yet, we need to escape the blast range...” The omega complained and continued typing in commands. “But you can thank my uncle for forcing me to do a pilot training course.” He added with a grin as he skilfully piloted the ship away from the blast zone. The alpha just chuckled gently.

When they were safe, the ship a huge fireball in the distance, the omega began preparing the sleeping chambers.

“It’s going to be a short flight, it’s the closest fully functional installation. We should find a communication system strong enough to ask for help.” The omega told them.

“Good job...” The alpha’s strong hand on his shoulder almost drove the omega crazy with lust. What a funny feeling Kili mused, somehow so far no alpha interested him at all, but this blond calm composed alpha was driving him nuts.

As the alphas went to sleep, Kili sat in the pilot’s chair and thought. Making sure they were asleep and the cameras were off, he quickly pulled the cable out of his arm and connected to the computer. He hated it. He hated the mechanical arm, and the chip installed in his brain. Sometimes it made it feel more an android than human. But it was his main tool.

With ease he connected to the main computer in Erebor inc, and later to his uncle’s com.

“What’s going on? Why are you calling in so early?” Thorin’s deep voice indicated surprise.

“Uncle this mission is shit! You pushed me into a death trap!” Kili told him firmly and began uploading all the date he gathered. “You were right, they found alien stuff on Molester, but not technology, they found fucking aliens. And not some nice docile creatures capable of communicating – but real fucking monsters. Killers.”

“Do you think they were transporting them to a bio weapons lab?” Thorin asked.

“Even if I see no practical application, those things were insane killer monsters. Extremely smart to that as well, they destroyed our ship ripping circuit by circuit, it’s all in the files.” Kili complained. “So killer that if they were let out on any inhabited planet it’s bye bye – I mean apocalypse style death!”

“Maybe that’s what they are planning...” Thorin mused.

“I doubt it was the Galaxy Terrorists.” Kili made him realise. “We were heading to Acheron, Evans changed the course.”

“Meaning WY was behind it all.” Thorin summed up.

“Precisely.” Kili growled.

"Where are you heading now?" Thorin asked worried.

"I'm on a rescue shuttle heading for Ursalona VY-678." Kili told him slowly.

"That abandoned mining colony we suspect of being the centre of terrorist activities?" Thorin grimaced.

"This is a Jt873 shuttle it will not take us far." Kili hissed.

"How many survived?" Thorin asked.

"Just four alphas." Kili told him. "I can handle them if needed."

"Be extremely careful, you're too valuable to me." Thorin told Kili the first words of concern in years. "If you really get into trouble call me, I'll send my best to get you."

"Roger and out." Kili ended the call.

Later he spent a long while tapping, checking all possible sensors on the shuttle. No heat detected, nothing detected by motion sensors, but he had a strange feeling in his gut. And his gut was usually right.

He turned on quarantine procedures and himself got into a sleeping chamber praying he would wake up alive. He wouldn't mind if that blond alpha also made it alive. With that last thought he fell asleep but not fully.


	3. Chapter 3

He heard of omegas and alphas feeling an unusual connection. Some used the beta word 'love' for it, but Kili did not believe such a thing existed. Till he met the blond alpha. It was more like instinct dictating the need to breed, he coldly noticed a bit disgusted with himself. He heard of many omegas secretly fornicating with alphas, breaking rules of confinement and code. He never felt the need to do such things, just the idea that he had an implant preventing pregnancy was a cold shower. Why breed if in fact you could not breed? Breeding was limited to selection by special computer programs, done in a laboratory and the child was kept in a special conception pod. No one in his family bred naturally the last three hundred years, he concluded coldly. Not to mention that his family played with DNA a lot. So why in seven hells did he dream of the blond alpha? He hated hyperdreams more than hypersleep itself. His implant making him think all the way which was annoying. He kept analyzing every detail of the last events. Catching details his mind did not catch before.

That ship was a trap. Someone had sent them deliberately on the ship as food for the aliens. The aliens were probably in the cargo, trapped in some cages, someone either let them out, or they got out themselves. Evans changed the course so he was probably the only one who knew something about it. WY was too obsessed to inform the alphas about the real mission. They were security not for the crew but for the aliens.

The cargo was deadly and illegal. Kili concluded with ease they were meant to fly in to either a space station or to a bigger military research facility. He prayed there was no alien with them in the shuttle.

The computer woke him up. Kili quickly got out and began preparing the ship for the descent. These shitty shuttles were used on many ships, but they were faulty and impractical and landing one was suicide. One more cheap product from WY, many were bought just to symbolically fill in safety protocols. 

He saw the alphas get up, and when they realized the descent had began they quickly strapped in, the blond taking the co-pilot's seat.

"Do you need help bringing it down? These shuttles are pretty crappy." The blond noticed proving again he was smarter than the average alpha.

"I should be fine, but I doubt this piece of  crap will be flyable later." Kili grunted feeling unusually hot next to the alpha.

"Are you confident we will have a means to call in help?" The alpha asked him calmly.

"Pretty sure, this ship wouldn't be able to get us further anyway..." Kili grimaced truthfully. He gazed at the blond, still thinking of the files he analyzed while sleeping. Higher than average IQ for an alpha. Perfect career, lots of battle experience, his files were impressive, and there was a note he was in line for promotion and about the last medals he got. No family as to speak of, born from a regular omega and alpha computer matching. Just a few years older than him, graduated in first place from the Alpha Officer Academy.

Entering the atmosphere was bumpy the ship caught fire but soon the cool air put it out.

"Does this place have breathable air?" Gimli the short red alpha asked.

"Yes, it was terraformed a century ago." Kili admitted.

"So why is it abandoned?" Dwalin the huge alpha asked curiously.

"It was a mining station, when the ore ended they simply packed and found a new planet to dig in." Kili shrugged.

"Wow..." Bofur complained as the ship began shacking violently.

"Wayland-Yutani piece of crap!" Kili complained and quickly began adjusting the controls. "Hold on tight!"

"Fucking great!" Dwalin hissed and went green as they had huge turbulence.

The lading was anything but smooth. But Kili was happy they landed in one piece at all, many of these shuttles were faulty and this was turned out decent.

"Get whatever you can carry!" The blond ordered his men. "How far is it to the station?"

"Only a few miles. I tried to fly in as close as possible." Kili told them.

"Good..." The alpha grunted and quickly took his gear.

Kili grabbed the medical kit, food supplies and his tools.

"Ready?" the alpha asked him gently. "Are you sure you can carry all that?"

"I'm sure." Kili blushed and nodded.

"Anything more that might be useful?" The alpha asked.

"Nope, it's a useless piece of junk." Kili admitted. "It won't fly anymore, it's not meant for aerial fight."

"Let's move out!" Oakenshield told them and urged them to walk out.

It was dark, the air was very dry, but definitely breathable. They walked a bit away and Fili pulled out a grenade launcher.

"Fire in the hall!" He warned and shot the remains of the ship.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Gimli hissed covering his ears in panic.

"Are you going to take a risk that one of those fuckers flew in with us?" The blond alpha asked calmly, yet again proving to Kili that he was a really bright thinking alpha. Even Kili did not think of detonating the ship lowering the chance that those monsters came with them.

They walked slowly, everyone tired from the hypersleep, and heavy from the gear they saved from the ship.

Kili had no problems walking but the alpha had proposed not once but three times help with carrying the supplies. He just grunted and blushed and looked down, still mentally kicking himself for such lustful reactions.

His brain was working full speed now, and some kind of sympathy for the blond alpha made him stop. At first the alpha looked at him puzzled, but what puzzled him most were the words he heard.

“Once they get to us don’t fight and lower your weapons.” The omega decided to speak up.

“What kind of fucked up joke is this?” The huge alpha called Dwalin hissed.

“No, joke...” Kili inhaled. “It’s just that there might be a chance this place is not uninhabited anymore.”

“Explain.” The blond gazed at him coldly. The coldness hurting Kili’s heart more than he wanted.

“Galaxy Terrorists.” Kili gasped. “I saw a report suggesting they are taking some of the old mining colonies.”

“Great timing kid!” The short alpha Gimli growled pointing to the distance.

“Trust me.” Kili looked into the eyes of the blond alpha with all his strength. “Just lower your weapons and they won’t hurt us, I’ve got a lot of things to bargain with.”

Fili slowly nodded and put away his weapon.

“Just don’t mention the monsters just yet. If they ask what we’re doing here we just say we had enough and wanted to help their cause.” Kili added.

“Fucking fantastic!” Bofur grimaced.

“Hands up!” A strong voice sounds just moments later.

Kili obediently put his hands up, to his surprise so did the alphas.

“Identify yourself and state your purpose.” The voice demanded.

“Sergeant Oakenshield, Private Bofur, Corporal Dwalin, Private Gimli, Technical Corporal Kildare.” Fili spoke calmly.

“State your purpose.” The voice growled they could hear the gun click.

“We want to defect.” Fili replied calmly.

There were whispers among the people surrounding them, but suddenly someone rushed forward and yelled “Dare!” And before anyone knew it a small omega was embracing Kildare firmly.

“Ori?” Kildare’s voice was full of surprise.

“I’m so glad to see you!” The small omega laughed. “We were just talking about you today!”

“Ori...” One of the men with guns growled sternly.

“Shut the fuck up and lower your guns!” The small omega stomped his foot. “You’re shooting them over my dead body! And we both know you’re not shooting me!” The small omega added coyly.

“For fuck’s sake!” The man growled. “Take their weapons!” He ordered. The men swiftly took the alphas’ weapons.

“Come we really need your help!” Ori pulled Kildare along towards the buildings.

“Ori we haven’t given him clearance yet!” The man told him sternly.

The red omega stopped and gazed at him strongly. “There is no one I trust more in my life... and if anyone can patch up our computer system it’s him! He’s the best computer breaker I’ve ever met!”

“A defecting computer breaker?” The man grimaced. “You know how that sounds?”

The omega gasped, dropped Kili’s hand and walked up to the grey haired alpha. “I’ve known him all my life. He’s like a brother to me more than you are. So one more word and you’re losing your main technical analyst Dear Brother.” The omega spoke through clenched teeth.

“By the way Dare meet my older alpha brother Dori.” Ori introduce with some kind of spite. “Now let’s go and work on that fucking computer system.” He continued dragging the omega towards the buildings.

The older alpha just gasped and finally motioned his men to follow both omegas.

As soon as they made it to the huge building another omega rushed towards the small red omega.

“Where the fuck did you go? We need to work on the main frame!” The slightly taller red omega with crazy hair began chatting away and then stopped looking at the omega next to the small omega. “Speak of the devil! Dare!” The omega embraced Kildare firmly.

“You’re a Mahal offering!” The omega was all enthusiasm and he pulled Kildare into the complex.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili found himself interrogated, sitting in a dark room eye to eye with the grey haired alpha. It took him a while to realise that this alpha was more or less his age, and he simply went grey prematurely. The alpha had a huge aura of control and authority, it was evident this was either the leader or military leader of this facility whatever this was.

“We’re just seeking shelter.” Fili told him calmly.

“Do you speak for all five people with you, or for yourself?” The man asked calmly.

“For all five people.” Fili spoke with confidence. “I know the omega shortly, but my men have been to hell and back with me and I’m certain of their devotion.”

“That’s what I’m worried.” The man grimaced. “Let’s cut the chase short, because I really don’t have time for extra crap.”

“We’re understaffed, this placed has been ransacked so many times most things don’t work. I don’t have the time or resources to lock you up and guard you, so the deal is simple. You will not bear arms, you will not sabotage us or endanger us in any way, and for that you will gain shelter and food.” The man stated. “But one bad move...”

“Clear.” Fili quickly agreed. “We’re not here to seek trouble, we just needed a safe place to land.”

“Coming to that, why did you blow up your only means of transport?” The man asked slowly proving he was as smart as he seemed.

“To destroy any possible tracking device. It wasn’t flyable anyway.” Fili already had an excuse ready.

“If you say so.” The man was gazing at him suspiciously.

“Do we have a deal?” The man demanded.

“Yes.” Fili confirmed.

“So come on I bet you all are hungry.” The man got up and lead Fili towards where the other men were kept. “I’m Dori by the way, I’m in charge here.”

“Fili Oakenshield.” Fili shook his hand.

“Come on!” Dori smiled for a change. “We have the best chef in the universe!”

“Careful when you say such declarations! My Beta cousin is renown!” Bofur joked.

“If you’re lucky you might see your omega again...” Gimli laughed crudely at Fili.

“He’s your omega?” Dori stopped and asked seriously. “You’d better make an official claim, this place is pretty freestyle...”

“You actually allow things like that?” Dwalin was shocked.

“If both sides approve.” Dori laughed. “It’s not like we live according to any official laws here! But remember thirty seven omegas and nearly fifty alphas. Do the maths.” Dori made them realise.

“So are all the omegas bonded?” Bofur mused.

“Not at all, most are too independent...” Dori shrugged.

“Omegas independent?” Dwalin was surprised.

“Omegas are bred and taught to be submissive, it takes really a lot of guts for them to change sides...” Dori growled. “That’s why we get more alphas.”

“So what exactly are you fighting for?” Gimli asked suddenly.

“You defected not knowing that?” Dori was stunned he gazed at Fili sternly.

“We just needed a place to land.” Fili just shrugged honestly, he was beginning to like this strange guy.

“We’re against the big corporations, they control information, do illegal tests and experiments, they strive to take over the laws and government.” Dori told them. “We want a free world. A world where people could chose what they want to do, and who they want to be.”

“That actually sounds pretty good!” Dwalin admitted as they reached the huge canteen. There was huge chatter in the room, the mixture of people stunning. Some alphas, some omegas and many betas. People of all age and sex.

Fili quickly spotted his omega sitting with the two red headed omegas. He was finally dressed a bit, but the trousers were too short, still showing a bit of leg. His hair was pulled back and in a messy bun, with tresses going out. He looked dazzling.

Dori’s strange smirk made him realise his men also noticed his fascination with the tall omega. Coming to the table Fili glanced at the prison tattoos on the taller red omega’s arms. What could an omega do to be sent to prison? Alphas usually went there, the life of an omega in a prison was worse than hell.

“Now can you imagine, that guy stormed out and I stabbed him right under his ribs...” The red omega was telling some kind of dramatic story. But he stopped seeing the new alphas come in, his eyes gazing at them with some kind of alert and anger.

“Are these seats taken?” Fili asked with courtesy.

“Not at all.” The brunet omega just smiled.

“So you three know each other from school?” Dwalin asked the omegas.

“We’ve known each other all our lives!” The youngest omega said with a light smile. “We’re the same age, so we were in the same nurturing unit. Later people began joking what’s the chance of getting two read heads in one facility, so when they confronted us we discovered we were in fact brothers.” Ori explained.

“So when did you meet Dori?” Kili asked curiously.

“It was already when Nori was at B Cyclon Penitentiary.” Ori explained. “I was serving on Molester Space Station, and because of the rhyming names someone mixed up the logs. Before we managed to explain we were two different people we managed to work out why we had the same last name.”

“It’s kind of funny, to suddenly learn you have not one but two omega brothers.” Dori smiled. “And that we all have rhyming names and the same last name.”

“So you’re from one alpha parent?” Bofur laughed.

“Yup, our alpha mother was high ranked and she was considered prime genetic material. Look what that gave her, a convict, a rebel and a security breaker!” Nori grimaced coyly. “Too bad we never met her.”

“Most of us never met our parents.” Dwalin pointed out.

“Kili had!” Ori remember with triumph. “I still remember when your mom visited like two or three times.”

“She did indeed.” Kili nodded. “She had beautiful long dark hair.” He smiled.

“Do you know what happened to her?” Nori asked him gently.

“She stopped coming when I was five, later I found out she died shortly after her last visit, on the line of duty.” Kili told them.

“She was also a technical omega.” Ori remembered.

“A computer analytist.” Kili smiled. “Anyway how long have you been here?”

“A few years.” Dori shrugged. “We got Nori out and later we joined a few of my old mates here.”

“This place was a ruin.” Nori hissed. “We had to get lots of stuff to make it liveable. Now we have a greenhouse growing fresh food, we managed to find one more tunnel with ore, so we got enough resources to make this place work.”

“So what’s the trouble?” Dwalin pointed out.

“The computer system. It’s like nothing we’ve ever seen. No omega here can make any sense of it, so we’ve basically considering reconstructing the system from scratch, but that would require resources we do not have.” Ori complained.

“So will you take a look?” Nori nudged Kili.

“Yeah, out of sheer curiosity.” Kili smirked. “You know I love a challenge.”

“You’re not called Dare for nothing!” Nori laughed. “I still remember how you broke into Wayland main frame just to change the flight schedules for the training flights.”

“That’s pretty impressive.” Fili gazed at his omega tenderly, just thinking that in a way this was his omega made him happy.

“Actually I can’t wait...” The brunet omega smiled at the red heads.

“I knew you’d say that!” The older red head smiled. “Crazy trio back together again!” He grabbed Kili’s hand and later his brother’s hand.

Before he got pulled away Kili managed to turn around and gaze at his alpha. “I’ll see you later!” He smiled as Nori pulled him away.

\-----

When Kili sat down at the control panel he felt a spur of adrenaline, hearing no one ever saw a system like that agitated him, it was an alluring idea in itself. He began tapping, conscious that Nori and Ori were watching his every move. Ten lines in he knew he knew the system but he could not show it. It wasn’t just a system. It was the same system Erebor worked on, and only three people ever knew it and only he could control it. It was his mother’s creation on basis on an ancient system from the dawn of the age of computers. The system working in his brain chip, in his arm and in the main computer in Erebor. His uncle the only other person knowing anything about it. The question was – what was this system doing on a remote planet at the end of the universe? At an installation not run by Erebor Inc?

He quickly weighed his chances and made a conclusion and decided to gamble.

“I’ve seem something like this before briefly.” Kili finally admitted.

“You have?” Ori’s and Nori’s “Where?” got mixed up.

“When I broke into Erebor Inc.” Kili confessed.

“You’re fucking with us! Erebor is the most secure system in the universe!” Nori exclaimed. “And no ones lives to tell the tale...”

“That’s why I never told anyone... I just took a look inside once... and I tried to hide my tracks well.” Kili confessed in a low voice.

“Can you patch this up?” Nori asked.

“I should be able to, but it will take time.” Kili admitted.

“You’re a life saviour!” Ori hugged him.

“Come on we’ll find you a nice quarters!” Nori told him. “A big part of the old living quarters are in prime shape.”

“I’m going to need some equipment for tomorrow.” Kili told them as they walked.

“Anything you need.” Nori quickly assured him. “We’re really happy you’re here with us.”

After finding Kili a nice comfortable quarters right next to their, on the same floor and corridor, the red heads quickly found him some more clothes and things he might need.

“Do you know where I can find the alphas that came with me?” Kili asked Ori a bit worried.

“They are not detained, they probably got quarters in the alpha part of the compound. I bet they are fine.” Ori quickly answered.

“Do you think I could go there and talk to them?” Kili asked gently, blushing a bit.

Ori looked at him puzzled. “You’re not a prisoner here, and there are no official regulations forbidding alpha and omega interactions... But why would you want to go there?”

Kili blushed even more. “One of them is your alpha?” Nori gazed at him surprised as if he discovered a monster under the bed.

Kili just blushed.

Ori looked at him with wide wide eyes clearly showing surprise as well. “The blond one?” He guessed sadly.

Kili just nodded eagerly unable to speak about all this. Ori looked down sadly. “Too bad...” He finally grimaced. “I’ll show you the way.” He added with some kind of spite.

“Will you find your way back?” Nori asked worried.

“With ease.” Kili assured him.


	5. Chapter 5

Fili and his men spent a nice evening chatting about with the local inhabitants. It was evident that Dori was a bit suspicious, but he was open enough to make them feel comfortable. They got nice quarters in the part of the living, and decided to rest a bit after the very stressful events.

With relief Fili took a shower, his body sweaty and dirty from the battle and landing. As the warm water was washing him off, with relief he pulled on some of the clean clothes he got and laid down on the bed.

A knock utterly surprised him. All his men went to sleep, dead tired of stress, so when he opened the door he wasn’t expecting to see the omega just standing there.

“May I come in? We need to talk.” The omega told him.

Fili stepped aside letting him in and sat back on the bed.

“So what do you want to talk about?” He asked the omega as the omega sat on the single chair in the room.

“What reason did you give them for blowing the ship?” Kili began from that question.

“Tracking devices.” Fili just shrugged.

Kili just blinked, that was a very plausible explanation. “What do you think about the chance we brought one?” Kili asked the real thing bothering him.

“We checked the shuttle, we blew it.” Fili was all facts. “The only chance was after we closed the doors, but that would mean travelling in space. No matter how endurable I doubt they would survive the vacuum of space. If it was in the shuttle with us, that would mean it was motionless for the sensors to pick it up. Later we got out before it.”

“So you blew it up.” Kili saw the iron logics.

“Do you think... if we got it on Molester, do you think the space station is still functional?” Kili asked him the next question, he already concluded the alpha was too smart. And that was terrifying and alluring at the same time.

“Honestly? I’ve got no idea. I think there is a chance Molester is down by now.” Fili was honest.

“And since it’s one of the biggest space stations with twenty thousand people, there is a chance it will spread from there.” Kili concluded. “So what do we do now?”

“We keep our eyes open, if there is a slight suspicion we brought them here, we need to tell Dori. He’s extremely sane and rational.” Fili told him firmly.

“So you’re not mad we’re here?” Kili asked slowly.

“What counts is that we’re alive... if you hadn’t woken us up, no one would have made it out of that ship. I’m not into politics, I don’t give a crap about corporations and governments.” The blond admitted. “This place is as good as any other.”

“What seems to worry you?” Kili asked as the blond went silent.

“Let’s hypothesise a bit. Let’s say Molester got overrun by those things. We took some on board as cargo, and we lost out ship. Other ships probably would also get infected while docking there. The worst case scenario would be – the infection spreading.” The blond told him. “Now... this place is the centre for these terrorists. I doubt they keep contact with the outside world much. So if the world goes to hell...”

“We would be the last people to know...” Kili followed his thoughts.

“And we’d be stuck here forever.” The blond grimaced. “Even if we didn’t bring one with us... If the world gets infected...”

“Someone might bring them here.” Kili grimaced as well.

“So the real question is... are you able to patch up their computer system and get us any chance to know what’s going on in the world?” The blond asked.

“I know the system. I’m worried that even if many stations and ships get infected, the corporations might try to hide it.” Kili told him honestly.

“Let’s focus on here and now. We’re alive. So far no sign of any of them here.” Fili told him.

“That’s good enough for now.” Kili admitted.

The blond smiled at him, and Kili felt himself go weak at the sight. He was too cute to be true. He felt himself go hot as hell, the sudden feeling of excitement making him wet and agitated like never before. His reactions to this blond was beyond what he thought possible. He wanted him so much it nearly hurt. It was as if he needed him and his presence to breathe.

Fili gazed at the omega taking in the blush and the shy glances. The omega was unlike any he had ever met. Smart, wise and attractive at the same time. There was something special about him, demanding him to protect his omega at any cost and to reach out for him. In the past being on a ship, bound by laws and rules strictly forbidding any private interactions, Fili would never try anything, but gazing at this omega he felt he would have made an exception for him. Now it was an entirely different game. They were in a place where there were no rules forbidding anything.

As the omega got up and wanted to leave, despite the glances Fili interpreted as interest, he reached for his hand stopping him. The moment his fingers touched the omega’s skin he felt unbearably hot, the skin so smooth and delicate. Before he could stop himself he pulled the omega closer making him land in his lap. As their eyes met Fili noticed the surprise but also the real reaction of the omega towards him. Lust. Raging lust.

Their lips clashed forcefully, and Kili had no doubt he needed much more. When the alpha showed him his own feelings, Kili just let go of all his inhibitions and rules. His fingers went into the blond hair he liked so much, he practically straddled his hips and deepened the kiss even more. The reaction he got was a volcano of sexual energy.

Their clothes swiftly landed on the floor and Fili’s greatest dream came true. The first moment he met the omega he was fascinated with his long legs, and having those legs around his hips was driving him insane. His whole existence was reduced to the single need, to breed his omega.

As his fingers traced the beautiful dark locks covering his omega’s body, he was fascinated with every inch of skin he saw. His lips traced his skin with urgency causing the lustful omega to moan with delight.

The moment his cock entered the entrance, he felt a barrier, he gazed at the omega surprised and could only smile.

“You’re mine...” Fili rasped against the skin of his neck. He continued kissing the neck gently as he moved against the hidden barrier.

Kili couldn’t believe what was going on, what he was feeling was insane. His whole body was tingling, it was as if his whole being was reduced to the skin touched and kissed by the alpha. By his alpha. When the alpha pushed in there was a moment of pain, but it was replaced with a burning sensation drilling deep into his soul. He wanted more and with every move and every kiss he tried to convey what he needed. The alpha fulfilling his wishes in a flash, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible.

“Damn... that was...” Kili gasped trying to catch his breath. He was laying on the alpha’s chest, nestled comfortably in his strong arms. “If I had known it would be like that...”

“Then what?” The alpha asked with a strange merry tone.

“Then I wouldn’t have waited so long...” Kili growled.

Fili just laughed at that. “I’m glad you did wait.” He gently kissed his hair.

“Next you’ll say I waited for you...” Kili laughed.

“And I waited for you.” The blond replied with ease.

“You mean?” Kili lifted and looked him into the face.

“I mean, I’m glad we both discovered this together, and did the first step together.” The blond just chuckled and kissed him gently. “You’re mine.”

Kili’s brain went crazy with the implications. This beautiful alpha, so strong and so smart, was equally inexperienced as himself. The thought startling and puzzling.

“You mean you think this was destiny?” Kili asked in a cold voice.

“And you don’t? I waited a really long time to find someone I would connect to, feel something for...” The blond easily admitted. “Why do only betas get the good things in life? Family? Love? Relationships? We deserve something more than conception pods, selective breeding. Not meeting your own parents and siblings. I really do believe that.”

Kili went silent and rested on his chest thinking really hard. What the alpha was talking about was so controversial and so unpopular in their world, only he could think of it.

“So who do you work for?” The question startled Kili so much he almost had a panic attack.

“What?” Kili was puzzled and after everything that happened he felt lost.

“Kildare... don’t lie to me.” The blond told him calmly. “You were signed up as a technical support, which is a pretty low rank for omegas. Your friends here called you a computer system breaker. It’s the only logical explanation. You’re smarter than any technical support I’ve ever met. I never heard of a person capable of breaking into Weyland-Yutani and live to speak about it in jokes.”

Kili sat there stunned, he knew the alpha was smart, but this was his own level of smart.

“I got to get going...” Kili jumped out of bed and quickly gathered the borrowed clothes from the floor.

“Once you’re ready to talk to me... I’ll always be here for you.” The blond told him slowly. “You’re mine.” He reminded him.

Kili just slammed the door and ran all the way to his new quarters.

\------

Kili after a shower, washing off the alpha’s seed, he could not sleep. Everything he heard from the alpha made him startled. Unfocused. So not like himself he wanted to kick himself.

After a while he had enough. He got up, fought a huge battle with his instincts demanding him to return to the arms of the loving alpha. He rushed to the computer system hoping he’d get a few moments alone with it.

Sitting down he refused the easy way, meaning plugging in his arm. He began where he would normally being, trying to find the main data base. But the main directory frame seemed deleted, so he ended up writing it from scratch.

That’s when he realised there was a hidden file within the code. It took really long to find the right code to open it, but when he did he saw a short video message.

“I’m glad you managed to break the code Kildare. By the time you get this message I’m most probably dead. I have no idea what he told you, but you must know I didn’t just leave you. This place was my refugee, I came here when we stopped talking, when our opinions about the heritage split. I gathered as many resources as possible and set up this place. A refuge for people like me, who wanted to make a change.” His mother’s face was full of emotion. “Think for yourself, and add up all the facts. As much as I know he loves you, I doubt he has been honest with you about many things. I’m not your mother.” Those words startled Kili so much he almost fell off the chair. “My genetic material was used to construct you, and so was his. But we were just the base. You’re conception was unique, out of the last drops of blood we had . Our ancestors tired for two centuries to do what we managed. You’re primarily him. You’re stronger and smarter than you think. You know who I’m talking about. You should also know that my genetic material had been used in a normal matching before you were born, somewhere out there you have an alpha brother.” She told him in a strong voice. “I left this for you.” She pointed to a ring on a necklace. “You know what this is. You will find it in the reactor room, under the main control panel wrapped in a tape and glued under the main red cable. Use it wisely my boy, this is your true heritage.” The message ended.

“For fuck’s sake.” Kili growled and searched for the plans to find the reactor room. He found a flash-light and made his was towards the right room. Getting the lid off was difficult later he had to dive into a sea of cables, after moment of doubt and irritation he found it. A small ring just like the one he carried around on his neck. He slid it on next to his portable drive.

Before dawn he made it to his room, and fell asleep in his clothes as soon as he reached the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wake up sleepy head!” Ori shook him with a smile.

“Hey...” Kili grimaced and flipped.

“You came back really late last night.” Ori grinned. “How was it?”

“Why don’t you try it yourself...” Kili growled.

“You took the best looking alpha so well... I’ll wait for another chance.” Ori admitted. “So did you sleep well?”

“Horrible.” Kili hissed and pulled on some clothes.

“Come on, there are a few people I want you to meet!” Ori waited for him impatiently.

Kili spent a really busy day, Ori introduced him to all the interesting people. The chef and botanic Bilbo, and a few of his friends. Later he dragged him to the lab, where a few omegas were working. Seeing a distinctive blond pony tail, Kili had a feeling of déjà vu.

“Kili this is Legolas.” Ori introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure.” The omega admitted but his eyes were dead cold. There was something wrong. Kili’s brain was working at full speed. And soon he drew the facts from his memory ‘Mirkwood’ and he knew who this was. This was their spy in the terrorist group. The old Mirkwood company was taken down by Weyland years ago, and this uncle saved some of the representatives of the company. This was the heir.

“So you specialize in genotype engineering, just like your father?” Kili asked as Ori went to talk to someone else.

“You’re here to change me?” Legolas whispered.

“Nope... I landed here by accident.” Kili whispered back.

“I live on the fourth floor, room 423.” Legolas whisper. “Come at night.”

After a very busy morning working on the system, Kili had his first official success. He got the system running enough to turn on the air conditioning in the whole compound. Going along his own train of thoughts he worked on security measures.

“Come on, lunch time!” Ori dragged him to the canteen forcefully.

As they made it there, there was a huge wave of clapping and cheering to see Kili.

“You can’t even imagine how much you impacted our life!” A beta man walked up to him.

“Thank you for the ventilation in the mine!” A man praised him. The whole community was praising him, and thanking him.

“Bless you boy!” Bilbo hugged him. “The kitchen finally stop being a furnace!”

After so many hugs and touching Kili felt strange, so when a very strong arm went around his waist he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Hi...” the blond gently whispered into his ear.

“Hi.” Kili whispered back and gazed into his deep blue eyes. The alpha’s arm was still around him signalling to everyone the claim the alpha was making.  A public claim Kili was not sure he wanted. Feeling the strength of the arm, seeing the determination in the blond’s eyes, he realised the alpha was going to make it difficult, especially that Kili was not really thinking of any permanent bonding. But the shiver going down his spine just from the touch was something he could not ignore.

“You’re becoming a hero here... make the whole thing work, and we might actually begin to feel safe.” The blond told him with a grin. Kili easily read the hidden message ‘you’d better get the security stuff working too’.

“I’m going to get it all working soon.” Kili replied with a smile.

“Dare come here!” Ori yelled. He was already seated with the other alphas from Fili’s squad.

“So this is one of the reasons you decided to defect?” Dori mused with a strange smile seeing the blond embrace the omega.

“It just happened somewhere on the way.” The blond replied coyly and motioned the omega to sit by his side.

“Congratulations! Just don’t pull out your implant too fast, we’ve got enough pregnant useless omegas around.” Nori grimaced.

“You do? Like naturally pregnant?” Kili was stunned with the very idea.

“What did you think!” Ori laughed liked crazy. “That's the only reason why some omegas joined us in the first place!”

“To get laid?” Bofur grinned.

“Precisely!” Dori laughed crudely.

“You alphas...” Nori hissed.

“So how long do you think it will take you to get the whole thing working?” Dori asked Kili in a more serious tone.

“At least a few days.” Kili told him. “It’s a really complicated system and someone messed it up bad.”

“But it will work like a normal system?” Dori just had to make sure, being an alpha his technical knowledge was limited.

“It will, it’s a really good system, but not everyone will be able to maintain it.” Kili made him realise.

“So you’re basically saying we need to keep your skinny ass around just in case.” Dori growled. “And that means these guys will stay around as well.”

“Pretty much yes.” Fili replied calmly. “Unless you prefer our asses somewhere else.”

“Not at all!” Dori waved eagerly. “Some fresh blood might make a difference here.”

After the lunch Kili spent all afternoon carefully watched by Ori and Nori who were desperate to learn something about the system. With a grunt he began showing them the basics, and still trying to fix the bugs in it. After a really busy afternoon he finally got most security systems working, and intercommunication between the compounds and mines.

“You’re a true blessing...” Nori hugged him. “We thought this system was hopeless and we were fucked for choosing this location...

“Don’t worry I’ll help you make it work...” Kili held him tightly.

“We’re really happy to have you here...” Ori embraced both of them. “Even if you took the most handsome alpha for yourself.”

Kili just laughed. “It just happened.”

“Whatever...” Nori grunted.

Kili gently moved his hair from his face. “So what the fuck happened to you?”

“You don’t want to know...” Nori looked down with anger.

“I have to know...” Kili told him. “It pains me to see you like this...”

“Kee...” Nori hugged him and cried in his chest.

“He was sent to serve as an omega in the Kolkata Wayland-Yutani Space Station. He got a job as a mathematical analytic.” Ori spoke in a shacking voice. “He was serving under an alpha called Sauron.”

“Oh shit...” Kili grimaced. “The one who got killed in some kind of strange accident a few years ago?”

“It wasn’t an accident...” Nori grimaced with pain.

“Oh fuck...” Kili understood. “I’m so sorry...” He cried with Nori embracing him tightly.  “I’m here for you... I’m always going to be here for you.”

“You know we both love you...” Nori told him.

“I’m going to help you both...” Kili spoke from the heart.


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner Kili spent the evening chatting with Nori and Ori, in Ori’s room. Later he officially went to bed, but he knew he wouldn’t sleep anyway. So after a shower he walked back to the computer centre.

He made sure everyone was gone, and he decided to check the drive his mother left for him. Even now knowing that she was not really his mother, he couldn’t stop thinking of her like that. She was the only parent he knew.

As the files slowly opened he gazed at them in shock. He realised just what her job was. It was the same as his. To be the eyes of Erebor. The file contained many sub folders, and just after browsing a few Kili knew why his mother called this his heritage. She handed him the keys to Erebor. All the secret research done in the last three hundred years, all the secret espionage done by her and other family omega.

But as he saw a file his heart stopped. “Extraterrestrials”

The first file was a testimony of a woman from 2004, she told the story of two alien races fighting on Earth.

Later he read the testimony of a soldier called Dutch, who survived an alien attack in the jungle while deployed on mission.  But it wasn’t the same alien they met. That one had sophisticated technology and saw in infra-red.

There were many files, many testimonies.

Realization hit him, humans had contact with two very different races of aliens. The black snake like monsters, and the skilled technology oriented hunters.

He saw the folder called ‘Technology’.

He opened a file and it took him a moment to comprehend what he was seeing.

“What the hell is that?” A voice he knew well startled him.

“Something they based Plasma Rifles on.” Kili whispered. “What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering where you were.” The blond sat right next to him. “You’re keeping a lot of secrets.”

Kili quickly closed the files. He did not touch the drive not wanting him to see what the drive really was.

“You forgot this.” The blond pulled out the drive and handed it to him.

Kili blushed madly. He had no idea how to face the blond, and what to say.

“So who do you work for?” The blond’s whisper startled him.

“I’m not sure anymore.” Kili replied honestly.

“Where does your loyalty lie?” Fili demanded firmly. Everything he felt for the omega made him give him a chance to explain, but the omega did not jump at it. His heart was screaming this was his omega, his soul mate. But his mind was dictating caution.

“With Nori and Ori.” The omega whispered back.

“You know what I’m asking?” Fili begged for a declaration.

“I know...” Kili inhaled, the arms around him were making him dizzy. He just wanted to snuggle deeper into his embrace. “But it’s not easy...”

“Just promise you will be honest with me...” The alpha begged.

Kili inhaled and rested his head on the omega’s chest. “I’m yours...” He finally admitted causing a huge grin on the blond’s face.

“And I’m yours...” Fili smiled his heart overjoyed.

“I will never put you in any danger.” The omega told him suddenly.

“But you won’t explain either...” The alpha complained.

Kili just shrank in his arms. “I can’t... the explanation might kill you.”

“Can you show me those files?” The blond asked. “Maybe there is a way we could kill those things...”

“Maybe there is...” Kili plugged it back in. They sat down, him in Fili’s lap and together they read the files.

“Acid for blood?” As the blond read the files he was gathering practical information. “Those fucking things are...”

“Invincible.” Kili complained. “Unless we stuff it with sodium hydroxide.” He suddenly realized.

“What?” Fili asked stunned.

“Well since their blood is acid... if we neutralize the acid in their blood, it should in fact kill them.” Kili pointed out doing the calculations in his head.

“So do you honestly think we could put that sodium stuff in a bullet and shoot it dead?” Fili asked surprised.

“Why not.” Kili just shrugged.

“My smartest omega in the universe!” Fili kissed him tenderly. “Do you think we could go to bed now?”

“Let me just take the drive.” Kili took it and hid it quickly.

Fili’s keen eyes noticed that Kili had in fact two. He grabbed the omega’s hand and dragged him towards his quarters.

\-----

When Kili awoke in the strong arms of the alpha, his first thought was that he screwed up. He screwed up big time, he still didn’t drop his cover, but deep down he knew he would. He had a billion questions to his uncle, about his birth, about his mother, about what was real and what were lies. He loved Thorin, he truly did, but first time in his life he doubted what he was doing.

The alpha, his alpha, was like a solid rock to hold on. After sex they talked and later talked again after having sex again. He could feel the alpha trying to bond with him with some kind of desperation. Kili wanted to give in, wanted to trust him deeply. The idea of being together, of being what the beta called a 'couple', of forming a life together seemed like heaven. If not for the fact that the universe might be eaten by snake line monsters, and that they had to hide from both the corporations and the government. This location, why the hell did his mom chose this location? It was terraformed. Mild climate. Water and food supplies. Then it hit him. The underground mining complex. It was a huge part of the compound, a place to hide deep underground. A natural shelter. If the universe went to hell, this place would stand one way or another.

“Do you ever really sleep?” The blond asked him gently.

“Sometimes...” Kili admitted. “I keep wondering about stuff...”

“What are you wondering about now?” Fili asked him gently.

“The strategic benefits of settling here.” Kili admitted.

“You mean the secure mining complex?” Fili pointed out.

Kili just laughed. “You’re like reading my mind.” He kissed the blond with passion.

Fili did not hesitate one bit, he flipped the brunet under him, just to claim him yet again, loving and kissing him with all his passion. As Fili ground against him, he loved the moans and the gasps. He loved the way his omega took part actively in the intercourse, grinding against him with force.

“What are you thinking about when we don’t sleep?” Kili asked him as he snuggled in his chest again.

Fili giggled at the question.

“What?” Kili demanded.

“Well you’ll laugh...” Fili giggled.

“So we’ll laugh together...” Kili hissed.

“I keep thinking... what it would feel like...” Fili gently placed his hand on Kili’s stomach. “What it would feel to have our child in your belly...”

“So you’re basically dreaming of getting rid of my implant.” Kili grimaced.

“You wouldn’t want that?” Fili asked worried.

“Not until all the shit shorts out.” Kili replied.

“You seem surprised.” Fili said.

“I just... I never considered having children at all... And certainly in the past I would have never considered having a natural conception and having the child traditionally.” Kili grimaced just the idea of having a new being in his body.

“I would really love you to think about it and consider it.” Fili kissed his face.

“I might...” Kili inhaled and kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later Kili got the communication working. But the first news he received made him search the alpha with huge insistence.

“Molester is down.” The found the alpha and quickly wrapped his arms and whispered to his ear.

“Fuck!” Fili growled. “Dori?”

Kili nodded, together they went to talk with the leader.

“So you wanted to talk?” Dori was sitting in his office.

“We have bad news.” Fili began.                                  

“The system won’t work?” Dori was pessimistic.

“Worse... Molester is down and we know what pulled it down.” Kili told him.

“Let’s start from the beginning.” Fili suggested gently.

And when Kili nodded he began speaking.

“We did not know you guys were here. We landed here because this was the closest location after we ditched our ship.” Fili explained. “We woke up on the Solitair, while it was being raided by these fucking huge super strong monsters.” He let the words sink in. “So we got to the shuttle and left. Five people out of a crew of fifty two.” Fili stressed the facts.

“This was the closest location we could travel with the crappy shuttle.” Kili made him realise.

“That’s why you blew it. You feared that thing might come with you.” Dori hissed.

“We had to. Later we carefully watch for any signs.” Fili told him.

“So you think Molester was taken down by those things?” Dori concluded.

“That’s where we got them from.” Kili told him. “If other ships got them too... it means they are fucked.”

“That the universe is fucked... if this spreads...” Fili told Dori.

“What do you expect from me?” Dori tapped the desk impatiently.

“Before anything lands here... we need to make sure there is no crap on board.” Fili told him firmly.

Dori continued tapping. “So you’re going to help me keep this place safe?” He asked seriously.

“I’m surprised you’re so trusting...” Fili suddenly noticed.

Dori giggled. “Well we keep our secrets too... The real boss of this place is not me, it’s...”

“Nori.” Kili suddenly realised.

“I’m just the alpha face for the power here.” Dori told them. “Nori trusts you without question.” He gazed at Kili strongly. “And if you let him down, I’ll kill you both.”

“This is going to be our home.” Fili confessed.

“And we’re going to defend it.” Kili assured him.

“Defend from fucking monsters...” Dori grimaced.

\------

After going back to the controls, Nori joined them shortly.

“Show me what we’re dealing with.” He demanded.

Kili in short words told him all about the ship, the aliens and their escape. He showed him parts of the footage he downloaded from the Solitair.

“For fuck’s sake!” Nori grimaced in anger. “Next time tell me about shit first hand!” He complained.

“I’ll try...” Kili admitted. “We have a few ideas how to fight them.”

“Now that’s what I’d like to hear about.” Nori folded his legs and listened in.

\------

The news about more colonies and space stations lost, drilled Kili’s heart and soon Nori made a public announcement. The people living there hearing about the deaths and losses, were all depressed. It was different than fighting with the corporations, to learning that many people lost their lives to some unknown alien attack.

Kili was restless. He wanted to call his uncle, just to see if he’s still alive. Just to learn if he’s still okay. Fili kept asking him what was wrong, but the more he asked the more Kili became silent.

“Darling... talk to me...” Fili demanded more firmly.

“I can’t...” Kili told him snuggling into his arms.

“Kee...” Fili grimaced feeling desperate. “You don’t have to hide anything from me...”

“You don’t understand...” Kili held on tightly. “All my life... I was raised to be alone, to manage on my own... and you and this...”

“Was not in your plans...” Fili hissed. “So what was your plan? What did you plan in your life? Why were you a spy?”

“For my family.” Kili gasped.

“Your family?” Fili asked in a tense voice. “I thought your mom was dead...”

“My mom yes...” Kili grimaced.

“You mentioned your uncle...” Fili suddenly remembered. “As we were flying out you said he forced you to learn flying. Who is he?”

Before Kili could answer red lights began shining.

“The alarm?” Fili forced Kili to jump out of bed and get dressed. Fili reached for his gun and both of them ran off towards the main control room.

“What going on?” Kili asked Ori, who was sitting at the controls.

“A space station just took orbit.” Ori squeaked sacred.

“What space station?” Kili gazed at the screen.

“Moria.” Ori was extremely pale. “Do you think they got those things on board?”

“I’m more worried what they had planned out...” Nori grimaced.

Kili just gazed at the screen pale. “Let me take the controls.”

Ori hesitated for a moment and finally let him sit down.

“What are you going to do?” Nori hissed.

“I’m going to communicate with them before they blow us up or take us by force.” Kili hissed.

“And how are you going to do that? Our transmitting antenna is still down!” Nori hissed.

Kili just grimaced and did something he never did in public. He pulled out the cable in his arm and connected it to a socket.

“You have a bionic arm?” Ori’s voice was so full of terror everyone just stared at him and back to Kili who was tapping like crazy on the controls.

Soon the screen showed the established connection.

“Just fucking great...” Kili hissed when his uncle’s com did not respond.

“Are they infested?” Nori asked quickly.

Kili swiftly plugged into the security feed. “Everything looks normal on board.”

“They are sending down a few squads. We’re fucked!” Nori hissed. He reached for the microphone and gave the order to evacuate to the mines.

“Kee come on!” Fili tried to force him to come.

“We’re waiting here.” Kili told him.

“For who?” Fili realised just how calm Kili was.

“For my uncle.” Kili replied slowly.

“Your what?” Nori grimaced.

“Just sit down and you put away those weapons.” Kili growled at Fili. “I’ll handle this.”

“That’s what I’m worried around.” Fili hissed and still kept his rifle.

When the troops entered Fili could easily see they were prime trained alpha squads. But the person leading them was another league entirely.

His piercing blue eyes were like x-ray scanners, seeing your very soul. He had long brown hair and the moment Fili saw him he realised the resemblance. The height and lean strong body, this man seemed much more buff and strong. The strong jaw and something in the shape of his face. This was an older alpha version of his omega.

“You rebelling little brat what do you think you’re doing staying here when the whole universe decided to go to hell?” The man’s strong voice was full of anger.

“Since the universe went to hell, what was the point in going back?” Kili juggled back.

“You could have at least called in!” Thorin was grim.

“And blow my cover here?” Kili grimaced.

“Your cover?” Ori squeaked.

“This crap.” Kili pointed to his arm still connected with the computer main frame.

“It’s not as safe here as you might imagine, what is to stop any infected ship from landing here?” Thorin continued his tirade.

“We’ve got a pulse defence system.” Kili pointed out.

“And do you have someone with enough guts to actually blow a ship when it tries to force its way in?” Thorin hissed.

“Yes.” Kili replied calmly and gazed at Nori.

“Then why didn’t you? For all you knew we could be those things when we landed!” Thorin was still angry.

“I broke into your security feed, Moria is running just fine.” Kili grinned with triumph.

“For fuck’s sake! You’re too smart for your own good!” Thorin grimaced even more.

“It’s good to see you too uncle!” Kili embraced him, and the strong man shared his embrace.

“So let’s go and get the hell out of here.” Thorin demanded.

“No, I’m staying here.” Kili told him. “They need this system patched up, and I’m not looking forward to being stuck on a space ship or space station for the rest of my life. This might not be a beautiful place like Nampara, but it’s safe and secluded.”

“Namapra is gone and so is Earth.” The man’s words made everyone draw breathe. “We lost seven intergalactic space stations, most military ones are down.”

“Even more so staying here makes sense. This planet has air, it’s capable to grow fruit, it still has some ore. The facilities here are fully functional.” Kili told him strongly, he felt Fili’s strong arm go around him giving him support. He betted the blond was relived he said he wanted to stay.

Thorin’s eyes went cold and grim seeing the blond take him claim on his nephew. His eyes went narrow.

“So what are you planning?” Kili asked him.

“You’re a stubborn little ass...” The man grimaced. “But so am I.” He mused with a strange smile.

He raised his com, and gave the order. “Balin find a suitable place to land with the Bane.”

“Yes Sir!” The reply came swiftly. “I’ll set Moria to permanently dock above and give a force field to Bane.”

“Copy that!” Thorin growled.

“Fine, so if this place is so great, why don’t you show me around?” He asked with a smirk.

“What’s the Bane?” Ori whispered to Kili.

“It’s a special part of Moria, it will land and form a facility on the planet.” Kili explained.

“So that means they are staying?” Nori growled.

“Yes, we’re staying. I’m not going anywhere without him, and if he stays that means I stay.” Thorin grunted.

“Just who the fuck are you?” Nori asked angrily someone else was making the decisions.

“Thorin Durin.” Thorin did not say more, he did not have to. Everyone knew that name, and who the person bearing it was.

Fili looked at Kili feeling much more was hidden, but the nod he saw assured him the brunet would explain later.


	9. Chapter 9

Life on the planet changed quickly in a way no one could predict.

The Bane proved a huge structure, with nearly twenty thousand people living there. It had living quarters, a hospital, a school and everything people needed to survive. Once it landed, all the original inhabitants were invited to use the facilities at will. With arms wide open.

The military settled in the old compound, and soon not one omega but ten were working on the old computer system.

Nori at first fussed and huffed, but soon got used to the strangers roaming about. The old man irritated him, especially with his dominant attitude, but Thorin left the compound in his hands.

Soon they agreed to form a council, and Nori selected a few of his most trusted people to join in. Sitting down with Thorin, Fili, Dori, Bilbo, Balin, and a few other people, proved the best way to make decisions for everyone on the planet.

There was only one problem. Legolas kept following Thorin around, demanding news of his sister.

“She’s on mission!” Thorin kept grunting.

“What kind of mission?” Legolas kept pacing behind him.

“If she’s alive she’s going to come back, otherwise there is nothing I can do.” Thorin hissed.

\-----

“Do you think it’s time to take the implant out?” Kili asked Fili one day as he was resting naked in his arms.

“You’re ready for it?” Fili kissed him tenderly.

“Well, we got a hospital now, a school and everything really, the little tyke would have friends and family.” Kili pointed out.

“And two parents loving him more than anything in the universe!” Fili laughed.

\-----

“Do you think we can cultivate the whole planet?” Thorin asked the former chef and lead botanist.

“It’s just a matter of fertilizer and time. We got a great seed bank, so it’s just a matter of time.” Bilbo replied with a spark in his eyes.

“Fertilizer?” Thorin grimaced.

“Human excrements from twenty two thousand will supply us sufficiently to prepare ten hectares of land a month.” Bilbo concluded.

“Growing food on shit...” Thorin was disgusted.

“The old traditional way!” Bilbo laughed. “Organic and natural.”

“Food on shit!” Thorin grimaced even more.

Bilbo laughed even more. He was beginning to like the alpha more and more somehow the alpha kept searching his company.

“I was actually thinking, maybe it’s time to not only make the fields fertile.” Bilbo mused.

He saw the alpha glare at him surprised and puzzled.

“That is, if I find an alpha who would like to father a few kids before I’m too old to carry.” Bilbo winked at him. Most inhabitants on the Bane were betas, so the choice of alphas was limited. And to be honest only this one seemed the right one.

“Fine. You know where my room is.” Thorin grunted and left him, feeling butterflies go crazy in his stomach.

\------

“A ship has entered our designated orbit space!” Nori announced.

“Is it one of ours?” Kili asked worried.

“No!” Nori yelled. “Unknown!”

“A fucking UFO?” Kili almost got spasm.

“A fucking UFO!” Nori pressed the emergency button putting the whole community in alert.

Soon the alphas armed went out to surround the ship. It was unlike any other they had seen. Slightly rounded and made of a strange metal, it landed with ease without shooting at anyone glistening with some kind of shield.

The teams were ready to attack whatever was on board, but to their surprise as the trap came down, a red head beautiful alpha girl walked down.

“Tauriel?” Thorin asked with amusement.

“How do you like my ride?” She yelled at him bowing.

“Beautiful!” Thorin yelled back.

“My friends here are not really talkative and friendly, but they do respect people who know battle.” She walked down the trap, holding a strange weapon made of a xenomorph tail, and a fancy spear.

She turned and bowed towards the ship, and soon it took off and disappeared.

“Tauriel!” Legolas rushed to his sister. “Are you okay?” He asked noticing a strange scar on her cheek.

“I’m great bro!” She hugged him. “Nice stinking rock!” She gazed around. “Any aliens here I need to kill?”

“Nope, just a nephew you need to hug.” Kili showed up carrying his first born.

“Kee! You had a child before me?” The spat at him and kissed his cheek.

“You were late for the party!” Kili embraced her. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” She hugged him. “Now which one is your alpha?” She grinned.

“Why?” He asked curiously.

“So that I know with whom not to get laid with...” She joked.

“You’re an alpha, you wouldn’t fuck another alpha...” Kili joked back.

“I’d fuck even you now... Three months with monsters on one ship...yuh!” Tauriel grimaced.

“I’m happy you made it here!” He told her.

“I’m happy too!” She hugged Thorin and later with a huge grin walked to the compound.

“Now that was the most fucked up thing ever!” Nori grinned as he watched the ship disappear from their radars.

“The universe still has some surprises for us.” Ori just smiled gently patting his huge belly.


End file.
